The Wiggles Movie
| runtime = 83 minutes | country = Australia | language = English | budget = }} The Wiggles Movie is a 1997 Australian children's musical comedy film produced by 20th Century Fox and Gladusaurus Productions. The first theatrical feature-length film starring The Wiggles, it was shown in cinemas in Australia on December 18, 1997. Amateur magician Wally the Great (Tony Harvey) tries to become a better magician by stealing Greg's magic wand, but is confronted by Dorothy the Dinosaur, who believes the Wiggles have forgotten her birthday, while in fact, they have been planning a surprise party. The film was released in North America as a direct-to-video film in 2003 from HIT Entertainment, under the title Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie. Plot Wally the Great (Tony Harvey), great-grandson of Waldo the Magnificent, is an amateur magician whose dream is to win the competition at the Magic Club for Best Magician. He is confronted with a rival, Roland the Remarkable (Dale Burridge), who believes Wally is a nobody. Meanwhile, children's entertainers The Wiggles, consisting of lead singer Greg Page, guitarist Murray Cook, drummer Anthony Field and keyboardist Jeff Fatt, are performing at a nearby school for Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday. Mrs. Bingle (Joanne Samuel), the principal, had an accident with Anthony after she blew a whistle, causing him to act extremely silly. Wally, watching from behind a wall, sees Dorothy herself laying Greg's (who is a magician) wand on a table while sulking that everyone has forgotten her birthday but really they were trying to keep the surprise party for her a secret. Wally quickly snatches it but is caught by Dorothy. The two have a tug of war and the wand breaks in half. Meanwhile, the Wiggles decide to go out looking for Dorothy in their Big Red Car. After seeing Henry the Octopus and his Underwater Big Band, they happen upon Brrrrrrrrrr Street where they get frozen; since they have no luck finding Dorothy, they go to Wigglehouse. Meanwhile, the wand is broken to bits after an accident with Wags the Dog and his pups. During the adventures that they have, their friendship grows more and more. When they visit Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate, a crew member falls in the water and Wally saves him and is rewarded a medal with a mini feathersword planted on it. Dorothy leaves and sits on a bench, sadly, complaining to Wally that nobody remembers her birthday. Wally then says "I didn't forget your birthday" which makes Dorothy a little bit better. Wally begins to daydream about his grandfather, Waldo, saying to him to believe in himself. Wally forgets all about the Magic Competition and is almost late but thanks to Dorothy, makes it. Jimbo the Juggler blocks their way and say that Wally should put his vehicle in the full car park but Wally thinks quick and says "You find a spot" and tosses his helmet at him leaving Jimbo pinch-faced. He then signs in and runs into Roland who clearly amuses the judges when his score is 9–9–9. Wally find his grandfather's old chest of magic supplies and is confident in himself. Meanwhile, the Wiggles are waiting for Dorothy to come to the party but nobody shows up. After Wally does his magic act, the judges score him 10–9–9. He wins the competition which leaves Roland jealous but at the same time impressed. Wally takes Dorothy to her party when it is just about to be cancelled and the party begins. Dorothy is proud that she has found a new friend and that her friends have remembered her birthday as the film ends. Cast The Wiggles are: * Murray Cook * Jeff Fatt * Anthony Field * Greg Page Additional cast: * Tony Harvey as Wally the Great * Leeanne Ashley as Dorothy the Dinosaur ** Carolyn Ferrie as Dorothy's Voice * Joanne Samuel as Mrs. Bingle * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog, Life Saver, Rose Robber * Donna Halloran as Henry the Octopus * Paul Field as Wags the Dog (circus scene) * Norry Constantian as Magic Club President * Dale Burridge as Roland the Remarkable * Little Girl with Glasses – Meaghan Woodhouse * Mic Conway as Jimbo the Juggler, Postman * Leanne Halloran as Policeman * Daniel Lack as Young Murray * Eddy Jong as Young Jeff * Justin Woodhouse as Young Anthony * Lachlan McCarthy as Young Greg, Wagettes * Cassandra Halloran, Jessica Halloran as Wagettes * Holly McGlinchy as Ballerina * Cameron Lewis as Male Dancer * Roger Lemke as Alfonso Tiramisu (Tenor) * Luke Field as Ice Cream Boy * Luigi De Luca as Gelati Vendor * Leanne Halloran, Donna Halloran, Edward Rooke as Dancing Magicians * Blake Bowden as Young Boy Pirate Pirates: * Donna Halloran, Cameron Lewis, Craig Henderson, Reem Hanwell, Allissa Russo, Elyssa Dawson, Cie Jai Leggett, Kristen Knox, Michelle Drady, Rhiannah Kitching, Sarah Bowden Mrs. Bingle's Class: * Clare Field, Amy Dunbar, Emma Ryan, Bradley Benson, Sophie Hedrix, Madeleine Hurley, Caitlin Mollica, Sian Ryan, Shanna Curry, Anthony Silvestrini, Cassandra Halloran Puppeteers: * Gavin Salinsbury, Edward Rooke, Sheryl Talmage, Melissa King, David Anthony, Matthew McCoy Production The Wiggles Movie was filmed over five weeks. The budget was estimated to be . The Wiggles mentioned that they had forfeited a performance fee so they could ensure the movie made a profit. When it was shown in theatres, Australian cinemas were concerned about profits as they had not charged children under 3 years of age and that was half of their audience. It still made a profit on video. Release The film premiered in Australia on 18 December 1997, and in New Zealand in April 1998. The film was released on VHS by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment in June 1998. It included an introductory message by The Wiggles before the start of the film. In New Zealand, the film was released in October. In North America, the film was retitled Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie and was released on VHS and DVD on 4 February 2003. The Australian DVD, released on 12 November 2003, is presented in 1.33:1 format. It features an animated short story "The Lost Joey", and a photo montage presentation. According to Screen Australia, the video release of the film ranked number 17 in 2011 DVD Sales; 15 in 2010; 11 in 2008; 13 in 2007; and 15 in 2005. Soundtrack Other media * References External links * Category:1997 films Category:English-language films Category:Australian children's films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films shot in Sydney Category:1990s musical films Category:The Wiggles Category:Australian films Category:1990s children's films